Désenchantement
by Soul-Of-Birds
Summary: Ils avaient longtemps aspiré à la paix. Quand elle est enfin entrée dans leurs vies, ils en ont profité. Cependant, obnubilés par le paradis que cet apaisement leur ouvrait, ils en avaient oublié l'essentiel. Ils n'étaient pas seuls sur ce monde. Ils n'ont rien vu venir. Ils n'étaient pas prêts. [Fiction en PAUSE]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Konoha s'étendait maintenant au-delà de la falaise où les portraits des Hokage étaient taillés. D'immenses immeubles avaient vu le jour. La paix entre les villages avait permis de développer le commerce et les échanges. La sécurité avait entrainé la prospérité des villages cachés. La vie était enfin tranquille. Les ninjas pouvaient prendre du bon temps sans se soucier du lendemain. Certains avaient pris leur retraite, d'autres c'étaient reconverti dans le civil. Une nouvelle génération grandissait dans le calme, loin de la violence et des dangers. Les dernières unités de combat ne servaient qu'à un maintien de l'ordre et à quelques missions d'escortes ou de faible rang. La vie à Konoha et dans le monde ninja avait bien changé. Elle était maintenant paisible.

Naruto Uzumaki marchait dans les grandes rues de Konoha. Il faisait beau et une légère brise soufflait. De nombreux passants profitaient de ce temps pour flâner autour des boutiques. Naruto, quant-à-lui, regagnait sa maison. Sa mission du jour avait pris fin quelques minutes auparavant. Sur la route, il fut accosté par plusieurs jeunes. Sa popularité depuis la grande guerre avait monté en flèche. Il avait toujours le droit à quelques petits mots des habitants du village que ce soient des remerciements ou des demandes de petits services. Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas, ça le rendait heureux, il se sentait aimé et utile. Son regard fut attiré par un grand écran accroché à la façade d'un immeuble. Kakashi Hatake, le nouvel Hokage, venait d'apparaitre à l'image. Il était l'invité d'une émission de télévision. Kakashi était interrogé sur l'alliance ninja et le dernier sommet des Kage. Il n'y avait pas de son mais de gros sous-titres étaient affichés en bas de l'écran. Naruto lut la réponse de son ancien professeur avant de continuer son chemin.

Nos pays sont toujours prêts à collaborer ensemble, et cela plus que jamais. La paix est un élément que nous avons tous en tête. Le monde vient tout juste d'y entrer et je pense qu'il le restera un long moment. Les Kage font tous ce qu'ils peuvent pour cela

Le blond s'enfonçait dans le village, tournant dans une ruelle pour prendre un raccourci, il arriva face à la boutique appartenant à Tenten. Elle avait ouvert une armurerie, son commerce marchait au ralentit mais tenait bon. Quand il passa devant la vitrine, Naruto vit Tenten accoudé au comptoir feuilletant un magazine. Cela le peina, la jeune femme avait toujours rêvé de ce magasin mais maintenant que la paix était là, les armes n'étaient pas un marché fleurissant. Les étudiants à l'académie n'avaient plus besoin de s'en procurer, les leçons étaient purement théoriques. Les ninjas utilisent rarement les leurs et n'avaient donc pas besoin d'en changer régulièrement. Heureusement, il y avait encore les collectionneurs et amateurs. Naruto bifurqua à nouveau, croisant Lee qui se dirigeait vers la boutique de Tenten en marchant sur les mains. Si une chose n'avait pas changé, c'était l'énergie de Rock Lee.

Naruto remonta la rue et arriva enfin chez lui. Depuis quelques temps, il avait quitté son petit appartement pour une maison plus spacieuse.

"Je suis rentré ! Annonça-t-il en passant la porte et en ôtant ses chaussures."

Il entendit des pas légers se déplacer du salon, qui se trouvait à sa droite, vers l'entrée où il se trouvait. Depuis quelques temps, Naruto ne vivait plus seul. Hinata Hyuga se faufila dans l'entrée pour accueillir son compagnon.

"Bonjour, Naruto ! Le salua-t-elle. Comment c'est passé ta journée ?  
\- Ça manquait d'action mais ça a été, et toi ? Demanda-t-il en retour  
\- Bien, ma mission a été assez rapide, j'ai pu rentrer plus tôt."

Naruto s'approcha de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser. Ils s'étaient fiancés et étaient heureux. Sa vie avait bien changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Tout comme celle de ces amis. Sasuke passait de plus en plus de temps au village et s'était installé avec Sakura. Shikamaru avait épousé Temari, qui avait choisi le village de son mari pour fonder sa famille. Shino était devenu professeur à l'académie. Ino tentait de mettre le grappin sur Sai. Et Kiba s'occupait tranquillement du vieil Akamaru, qui avait bien mérité sa retraite. Il s'était passé tellement de chose en peu de temps. Ils avaient tous grandi si vite. La paix leur avait permis de s'épanouir et de trouver le temps pour autre chose que les combats et les entraînements. Ils ne regrettaient pas le passé. Ils avaient assez donné lors de la grande guerre. Il était temps que la jeunesse de ce monde connaisse la paix et la joie. Les vendettas et la haine n'avaient plus leur place. La tristesse et le deuil avaient laissé leur place au bonheur et à l'allégresse. Ils pouvaient tous l'affirmer : _la guerre était loin derrière eux_.

* * *

Hello !

Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! Elle sera très différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire mais j'espère réussir à mener à bien cette histoire !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je vais avoir besoin de vos avis sur cette fiction !

Merci,

Mél.


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Pour comprendre cette histoire :_** Chronologiquement, cette fiction se passe après The Last, soit (si je ne me trompe pas) 3 ou 4 ans après la grande guerre ninja. Cependant, l'histoire ne tient pas compte de l'intrigue du film, excepté pour la romance NaruxHina (sauf le générique, ils ne sont pas mariés), puisque je compte utiliser le personnage de Toneri Otsutsuki autrement.. Aussi, le contexte reprend celui qu'on découvre au chapitre 700 : un monde ninja prospère qui ressemble de plus en plus au notre. De plus afin de ne pas compliquer les choses, la géographie du monde ninja ne comporte que les 5 grands pays (j'enlève les petits pays qu'on découvre dans les HS ou dans les films...). Du coup il reste : le pays du feu (Konoha/Hokage), de l'eau (Kiri/Mizukage), de la foudre (Kumo/Raikage), de la terre (Iwa/Tsuchikage) et le pays du vent (Suna/Kazekage). Il est possible qu'Ame et Oto apparaissent, je ne sais pas encore. Voilà je pense que j'ai dit les éléments les plus importants. Si des choses sont encore à préciser, je vous tiendrai au courant dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

Chapitre **I**

Le soleil se levait à peine sur Konoha. La lune était encore présente dans le ciel mais la noirceur de la nuit avait disparu. Dans la ville, seul quelques travailleurs circulaient déjà dans les avenus. La majorité des habitants dormaient encore. Naruto et Hinata faisaient partie de cette catégorie. Ils étaient encore endormis, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Plusieurs bruits sourds consécutifs vinrent les réveiller. Hinata qui ouvrait à peine les yeux, sentit Naruto sursauté, signe qu'il dormait profondément avant d'être réveillé. Les bruits se firent entendre à nouveau. Naruto grommela. La Hyuga identifia les bruits comme des coups contre la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte. La jeune femme se leva, attrapant son gilet qui était posé sur une chaise à côté de la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'entrée en l'enfilant. Les coups retendirent encore. Naruto se leva à son tour et se traîna vers l'entrée. Hinata ouvrit la porte. Devant elle se tenait un membre de la garde du Hokage. Il portait un masque traditionnel des services secrets.

"Hinata Hyuga. Naruto Uzumaki. Les interpella solennellement le ninja.  
\- Oui, répondit en cœur le couple.  
\- Maître Hokage vous demande d'urgence, déclara-t-il.  
\- Maintenant ? Demanda Hinata  
\- Pourquoi ? Enchaîna Naruto.  
\- Oui maintenant, vous saurez tous une fois au bureau du Hokage."

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant le couple perplexe. Hinata referma la porte et se retourna vers son fiancé. Un grand sourire s'étirait sur son visage.

"Oui ! De l'action ! S'écria Naruto excité.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien, Naruto, ce n'est peut-être rien.  
\- Il n'est même pas six heures du matin ! C'est sûr que ce n'est pas rien ! Rétorqua son compagnon.  
\- On verra. Préparons-nous."

Le jeune homme courut presque jusqu'à la chambre. Alors qu'Hinata sortait son équipement ninja de l'armoire de leur chambre, Naruto enfilait déjà son pantalon et sa chemise. Il noua son bandeau frontal et examina son équipement. Quand Hinata arriva à ce stade de sa préparation, Naruto était déjà en train de filer vers l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures. Dans la chambre, la jeune femme comptait ses kunaïs et vérifier ses parchemins. Un d'entre eux attira son attention, ce n'était pas le sien.

"Naruto ! L'appela-t-elle. J'ai un de tes parchemins dans mon sac !"

Le blond déboula dans la chambre, toujours surexcité par l'idée d'une mission palpitante.

"Excuse-moi j'ai dû les mélanger en rangeant mes affaires hier, dit-il en le récupérant. T'es prête, on peut y aller ?"

* * *

Naruto rentra en trombe dans le bureau du sixième Hokage, mais il dû s'arrêter précipitamment pour ne pas foncer dans quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas été le seul convoqué en urgence visiblement. Un monde fou s'était agglutiné dans le bureau du chef de Konoha. Naruto ne reconnut que des ninjas en qui Kakashi Hatake avait entièrement confiance. Il était rare ces derniers temps qu'une réunion aussi importante ait lieu. La paix avait diminué le travail des ninjas. Un brouhaha énorme régnait, le Hokage n'avait toujours pas pris la parole. Le jeune homme distingua Sakura dans la foule, ainsi que Sasuke, ils étaient dans les premiers rangs. Il vit également Ino, Chôji, Kiba et Shino. Il tenta de les rejoindre mais le manque de place ne lui permis que de rallier le centre de l'office. A sa gauche, Lee et Tenten étaient aussi présents.

"Naruto, tu arrives pile à temps ! S'exclama Shikamaru qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à lui depuis sa droite.  
\- C'est quoi tout ça ?  
\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais ça doit être grave. Tous les chefs des unités de combats et les conseillers sont là."

C'est vrai qu'à mieux regarder, plus que des ninjas de confiance, c'était les dernières unités ninja qui étaient représentées. Avec la fin de la guerre, il ne restait qu'une poignée de ninja, qui dirigeait des petits groupes, pour effectuer des missions. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. Les villages cachés formaient une alliance solide. Naruto tenta d'apercevoir son ancien professeur, mais ne vit pas grand-chose, il y avait trop de monde devant lui. Soudain, dans son dos, Naruto sentit une main lui donner une petite tape discrète. Il se retourna et découvrit Hinata.

"Tu aurais pu m'attendre, souffla-t-elle tout doucement avant de saluer son voisin. Bonjour Shikamaru.  
\- Désolé, je pensais que tu suivais, répondit Naruto, gêné."

Shikamaru la salua d'un hochement de tête. Hinata s'avança à côté de Naruto mais ce n'était plus le moment de parler. Les conseillers avaient fait signe de se taire. Le silence revenait peu à peu. La tension était palpable. Personne ne savait la raison de cette convocation exceptionnelle. Face à ses ninjas, Kakashi étaient assis derrière son bureau et survolait la salle du regard, l'air préoccupé. Enfin, alors que le calme s'était installé dans la pièce, il se leva pour prendre la parole. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

"Le pays du vent a été attaqué, proclama-t-il. C'est toute l'alliance qui est menacée."

L'annonce avait résonné telle une onde de choc. Les murmures allaient bon train dans le bureau du Hokage. Chacun allait de son commentaire avec son voisin. Ils étaient en paix, les villages s'entendaient mieux que jamais. Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce que cela sous-entendait.

"Comment ça attaqué ? S'éleva une voix plus forte que les autres. Par qui ?"

Personne n'aurait su dire qui avait parlé mais la question fit redoubler le brouhaha. Kakashi leva les mains en l'air, leur faisant signe de se calmer, avant de s'appuyer sur son bureau et continuer son annonce.

"Nous ne savons pas encore exactement qui ils sont. Ils viennent de l'ouest, ils ont réussi à prendre plusieurs bourgs à la frontière du pays du vent. Ils avancent vite. Toutes les missions envoyaient par Suna ont été un échec. Leurs armements, d'après les derniers rapports, ne sont pas de type ninja mais sont puissantes. Suna nous a demandé de l'aide. C'est pourquoi je vous ai convoqué. Konoha va envoyer des troupes pour les aider à maitriser les incursions ennemies et à évacuer les potentielles cibles. Vous aurez plus d'information une fois sur place.  
\- Nous allons vous donner vos assignations dans la salle d'à côté, continua un membre du personnel administratif du Hokage, si vous voulez bien nous suivre."

Avec deux autres agents, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la sortie suivit peu de temps après par les ninjas qui saluaient avant de sortir le Hokage. Alors que Naruto allait suivre le mouvement accompagné d'Hinata et de Shikamaru, il entendit Kakashi l'interpeller.

"Naruto, Shikamaru et Sasuke, s'il vous plait restez"

* * *

Les assignations étaient données à chaque chef d'unité en fonction de leur capacité : renfort militaire au bureau n°1, logistique au bureau n°2, évacuation et secours au bureau n°3. Certaines unités étaient regroupées pour former des équipes plus grandes et pouvoir effectuer des actions plus efficaces. Ils étaient appelés les uns après les autres. On leur fournissait le descriptif de leur mission et le nombre de ninja qu'ils devaient mobilisés. Hinata avait rejoint ses amis, ils attendaient leur tour. L'atmosphère qui régnait, était électrique.

"Je n'aime pas ça, déclara Ino. La dernière fois qu'on nous a mobilisés ainsi c'était pour la dernière guerre.  
\- L'effectif de l'armée de Suna a bien réduit depuis la paix, plus que le nôtre, c'est normal qu'ils soient en difficulté. Avec notre aide, ce sera réglé en deux temps trois mouvements, essaya de positiver Kiba.  
\- J'espère que tu as raison, souffla Hinata."

Sakura acquiesça, mais le fait que le Hokage ait demandé à Shikamaru, Naruto et Sasuke de s'entretenir en privé avec lui, ne donnait guère d'espoir à la med-nin. Leurs rôles dans le dernier conflit en avaient fait les principaux lieutenants du chef du village. Sa réflexion fut coupée par l'appel de son nom.

"Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, bureau numéro trois !"

Leurs regards se croisèrent, c'était rare qu'elles travaillent ensemble. Elles avancèrent ensemble jusqu'au bureau qui les avaient appelés. Appréhendant leur futur mission mais résolue à faire honneur à leur village, les deux jeunes femmes écoutèrent attentivement leur ordre de missions.

"Vous êtes affectées au soutien aux populations. Vos deux unités auront pour mission d'évacuer, soigner et protéger les réfugiés. Votre camp d'attache se trouve à la sortie du désert de Suna, vous partirez avec trois autres groupes demain dès l'aube, leur expliqua le ninja derrière le bureau n°3. Vous trouverez plus de détail de la situation dans ces parchemins et une fois que vous aurez rejoint votre camp."

L'agent leur tendait deux parchemins, Sakura et Hinata en prirent chacune un. La rose le déroula à moitié et lu les premières lignes avant de le refermer. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. On leur donna le point de rendez-vous pour le départ ainsi que l'heure et on les congé deux kunoichi quittèrent la salle en saluant leurs amis qui attendaient encore leur tour.

"Combien de ninja doivent faire partie de nos équipes ? Demanda Hinata."

Sakura ouvrit le parchemin qu'elle avait en main et chercha l'information.

"Notre unité réunifiée doit avoir dix combattants, sans nous compter.  
-Cinq chacune, c'est peu, si nous devons faire face à une invasion.  
-On ne peut pas demandé plus, il n'y a plus assez d'effectif. J'espère qu'on sera accompagné des troupes de Suna... Souhaita Sakura. Et il faut espérer que ce ne soit pas une invasion."

Hinata acquiesça. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes de la coordination de leur groupe avant de se séparer pour aller mobiliser leur unité respective et se préparer. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Sakura et Hinata, tout comme leurs amis, étaient à la tête d'unité de combat et avaient sous leurs ordres jusqu'à une vingtaine d'homme, mais cela restait rare. Le système avait changé. L'armée s'était professionnalisée, seule la vocation attirait encore de nouvelles recrues, la plupart des enfants quittant l'académie ne souhaitait pas être ninja. Les Chûnin s'occupaient de la formation des nouveaux Genin. Les Jônin, comme Sakura ou Hinata, étaient désormais uniquement affectés à des missions purement militaires, de maintien d'ordre ou d'escorte.

L'unité d'Hinata était majoritairement composée de membre de son clan et de quelques shinobi qui possédaient des capacités sensorielles. Cette composition avait conduit la jeune femme à se spécialiser dans les missions de renseignement ou de surveillance. Le Byakugan était plus qu'utile pour ce type de mission. Quant à Sakura, elle dirigeait une équipe de med-nin. La rose avait formé une unité de secours et de soins mobile. En temps normal, son unité était affectée à l'hôpital de la ville. Quelques fois, elle était appelée sur le terrain mais tout comme les missions dangereuses, ces appels étaient maintenant rares. L'unification des deux unités pour une mission de secours et d'évacuation n'était pas anodine. Sakura dirigerait l'évacuation et les soins, tandis qu'Hinata assurerait la surveillance et la sécurité des réfugiés.

* * *

Naruto rentra enfin chez lui après une journée chargée. Le Hokage l'avait affecté à une mission diplomatique avec Shikamaru à Suna puis il irait seul dans les autres pays pour s'assurer du soutien de l'alliance, pendant que Shikamaru assurerait la liaison avec le Kazekage. Il avait passé la journée au service des renseignements et avec Shikamaru pour connaître les dernières nouvelles géopolitiques. Naruto n'avait jamais été très fort en diplomatie et en politique mais il apprenait vite. Ses actes passés lors de la guerre en faisaient le parfait interlocuteur avec les autres pays. Il avait des amis partout, Killer Bee à Kumo, Chojiro à Kiri, Kurotsuchi à Iwa ou encore le Kazekage lui-même à Suna.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon, il trouva Hinata en train de boucler son paquetage. Naruto vint l'embrasser sur la joue. La jeune femme nota qu'il avait l'air moins excité que le matin.

"Quelle est ta mission ?  
\- Mon unité a été regroupée avec celle de Sakura pour des missions d'évacuation et protection des réfugiés, on part demain matin pour le camp du désert de Suna, annonça Hinata. Et toi, que te voulait le Hokage ?  
\- Mission diplomatique, souffla Naruto, ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais mais bon au moins je bougerai. Je dois faire le tour des pays de l'alliance, je pars avec Shikamaru demain dans la journée."

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps aller durer leurs missions respectives. Ils n'allaient pas se voir pendant un moment sans doute. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus penser au pire.

"Tu seras prudente, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta Naruto.  
\- Apporte-nous le soutien de toute l'alliance et tout ira bien."

* * *

"Tu pars demain ? Questionna Sasuke face à sa compagne qui mettait plusieurs fioles dans son sac.  
\- Oui, demain matin."

Pendant qu'elle lui répondait, Sasuke lui tendit plusieurs rouleaux de bandages qui devaient finir aussi dans le sac de Sakura. Elle s'en empara sans rien dire de plus. Sasuke la regardait finir son sac. Ils n'étaient pas bavards ce soir, la situation ne prêtait pas à une conversation joyeuse et mouvementée. Ils savouraient simplement le fait d'être encore ensemble à cet instant.

Le Hokage avait demandé à l'Uchiwa de rester au village et l'avait chargé de mettre en place la défense de la frontière du pays du feu si la situation dégénérait. Ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela d'être à l'arrière mais il respectait les ordres.

"Je compte sur toi pour protéger Kakashi-sensei, murmura Sakura en s'approchant pour l'enlacer.  
\- Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi plutôt que pour le Hokage, répondit Sasuke."

* * *

L'entrée du village s'était vue envahie par les différentes unités qui s'apprêtaient à partir pour le pays du vent. L'aube se levait seulement mais tout le monde était déjà prêt, paquetage sur le dos. Hinata et Sakura regroupaient leur unité dans un coin, comptant leurs hommes pour s'assurer que tout le monde était là, même si le peu d'effectif dont elles disposaient ne les obligeaient pas à le faire. En un coup d'œil, elles avaient pu déjà vérifier que l'unité était complète, mais elles préféraient suivre les normes que tous les shinobi devaient suivre avant la fin de la grande guerre. On leur avait attribué un numéro d'unité, elles portaient le numéro _0210_.

Derrière les grandes portes de la ville, deux conseillers du bureau du Hokage supervisaient les départs. Ils appelaient une à une les escouades pour confirmer leur affectation.

"Unité _0210_ ! Venez confirmer votre présence."

Sakura se dirigea alors vers les deux hommes, qui tenaient une plaquette avec plusieurs feuilles accrochées à celle-ci. La kunoichi confirma la présence de tous leurs soldats et énuméra leurs noms ainsi que leurs grades. A chaque nouvel élément, un des deux agents cochait des cases sur la feuille. Plus loin, les premiers ninjas s'en allaient déjà. Hinata discutait avec les membres de son équipe. Ils étaient tous préoccupés, même s'ils avaient fait le choix de rester des shinobi, aucun d'eux ne voulaient d'une nouvelle guerre. Elle tenta de les rassurer. Ce n'était pas une guerre, il n'y avait pas eu de déclaration, pas de revendication. Ce n'était qu'une mission comme une autre.

"C'est bien beau tout ça, capitaine Hyuga, intervint l'un de ses hommes, mais regardez tout ce déploiement, vous ne pouvez pas dire que ça n'a rien d'un conflit."

Il désigna d'un coup de tête les dizaines de rangée de ninja alignés qui attendaient leur départ et au-delà c'était toute la logistique que déployait le village qu'ils désignaient. Outre les agents du bureau du Hokage qui contrôlaient les opérations, le service de communications fournissait les nouvelles radios satellites aux combattants et du matériel d'artillerie allait être également acheminé jusqu'à Suna.

"Ecoutez, pour l'instant, on a aucune idée de ce qui nous attend là-haut, alors on reste positif et on obéit aux ordres, on va simplement aider les populations, déclara Hinata elle-même peu convaincue par son discours."

Quand enfin Sakura revint, Hinata s'empressa de mettre fin à la discussion et de s'enquérir sur leur possibilité de départ.

"On peut y aller. Direction le désert de Suna, on a un peu près 3 jours de route, annonça Sakura."

L'unité _0210_ se mit en route, avec deux autres groupes. Konoha s'éloignait petit à petit derrière eux pour finir par disparaître à l'ombre des arbres. Le village n'était maintenant plus qu'un souvenir.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre ! C'est un écrit très différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, déjà c'est un univers relatif alors que jusqu'ici je n'ai fait que des UA. De plus la romance ne sera pas le genre principal mais ce sera Action/aventure. Il y aura de la romance bien sûr, mas ce ne sera pas la même puisque comme vous avez pu le voir, les couples sont déjà formés.

En tout cas, j'ai hâte de relever le défi que je me lance avec Désenchantement ! J'espère que vous me suivre toujours autant~

Qu'en pensez-vous pour l'instant ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ahah.

A la prochaine~


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre **II**

La route jusqu'au désert de Suna avait été calme. Les pays maintenant pacifiés et alliés, il n'y avait pratiquement plus de problème d'attaque des convois ou de vagabonds traversant le continent et dévalisant les voyageurs. L'unité 0210 n'avait donc eu aucune difficulté à arriver à la frontière du pays du vent, le désert n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres. Toujours impraticable pour les autres ninjas que ceux de Suna, des équipes du pays du vent devaient les attendre à l'entrée et les guidaient jusqu'au camp.

Les unités de Konoha s'étaient regroupés au passage de la frontière. Elles étaient partis ensemble mais n'allaient pas tous à la même allure alors elles s'étaient dispersés par petits groupes mais n'étaient qu'à quelques kilomètres des unes et des autres. Se regrouper était maintenant nécessaire pour franchir la frontière et rejoindre les équipes de Suna qui les attendaient. La frontière entre le pays du feu et du vent était une grande plaine sableuse et rocheuse où seuls quelques cactus survivaient à la chaleur désertique qui y régnait. Le changement avec le paysage que les ninjas de Konoha avait traversé quelques kilomètres auparavant était incroyable. Les grandes forêts du pays du feu avaient laissé leur place à la poussière et au racine desséchée du pays du vent. Le soleil dégageait une chaleur étouffante.

"Ne vous découvrez pas ! Gardez vos vêtements longs, sinon vous risquez d'encore plus souffrir de la chaleur ! Conseilla Sakura aux quelques ninjas qui commençaient à se mettre à l'aise. Buvez régulièrement, il faut que vous restiez hydrater, mais n'oubliez pas on a encore du chemin alors pas d'excès !"

Quels hommes râlèrent mais firent quand même ce que la med-nin préconisait. Une heure plus tard, toutes les unités étaient présentes, les dernières arrivées se reposaient le temps que la coordination du convoi se fasse. L'artillerie fermerait le cortège alors que les hommes à pieds les précéderaient. L'unité 0210 se fondit dans les rangs qui se formaient.

La jonction avec les équipes de Suna à l'entrée du désert avaient eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant et les ninjas progressaient maintenant entre les dunes du désert. Le vent était fort et faisait volé les minuscules grains de sable qui venaient fouetté le visage des ninjas. Hinata espérait en sortir rapidement, être privé de sa vue ne la mettait pas à l'aise. Son byakugan était utile mais fallait-il encore qu'elle arrive à garder les yeux ouverts sans se prendre du sable dedans. La plupart de ses coéquipiers avançaient masqués, masques qu'ils s'étaient constitué avec des pans de leur écharpe ou une manche de leur t-shirt. Plus loin, les ninjas de Suna n'avaient pas l'air gêné dans le climat. Ils continuaient à marcher comme si le vent ne les bousculaient pas et que leur vue n'était pas troublé par le sable. Après plusieurs kilomètres de marche, le vent s'était calmé et les dunes s'éloignaient peu à peu laissant place à un terrain rocheux, plus praticable, mais la chaleur était toujours oppressante.

"Nous ne sommes plus qu'à cinq minutes du camp ! Annonça un de leur guide."

* * *

Shikamaru commençait à connaître assez bien Suna, il avait eu l'occasion d'y venir plusieurs fois en compagnie de Temari qui l'avait traîné au quatre coin du village caché pour lui faire découvrir la ville. Alors quand il passa les portes principales, il se dirigea sans même s'arrêter vers la bâtisse du Kazekage. Le stratège était parti deux jours plus tôt avec Naruto. A Suna, leur chemin se séparerait, Naruto devant poursuivre son voyage dans les autres villages cachés et Shikamaru devant rester au pays du vent pour coordonner les troupes de Konoha avec les leurs. Cependant, pour le moment, leur mission était d'apporter officiellement le soutien du pays du feu au pays du vent.

Naruto suivait Shikamaru calmement. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait découvrir sur l'ampleur de la situation. Kakashi n'avait pas été très explicite, le pays du vent souffrait d'attaques régulières qu'il n'arrivait pas à endiguer. C'était tout ce que les deux Jônins savaient. Visiblement le Kazekage avait été assez avare en information. La coopération entre Konoha et Suna était la meilleure de toute l'alliance, alors que pouvait bien signifier ce manque d'information ?

"Je sais que tu as remarqué le manque d'information dont on disposait, déclara Shikamaru comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Naruto.  
\- Jusqu'ici le Kazekage a toujours fait preuve de transparence sur son pays, sa politique, son attitude envers l'alliance, alors pourquoi ce vide sur ces attaques ?  
\- C'est sans doute dû à la surprise. C'était calme depuis la fin de la guerre, peut-être que Suna a été pris de court."

Le Nara allait répondre quand il fut accoster par deux ninjas du village qui venaient les escorter sur ordre du dirigeant de Suna, souhaitant ainsi accueillir dignement les représentants du pays voisin. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment principal du village, c'est Temari qui les accueillit. La jeune femme avait quitté Konoha quelques semaines auparavant sur demande de son frère cadet qui l'appelait pour servir sa nation. Le bâtiment qui abritait le bureau du Kazekage était circulaire et d'une architecture ancienne faite de terre cuite. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière qui y pénétrait. C'était sombre et l'air était froid contrairement à la température extérieure.

"Salut Temari ! La salua Naruto.  
\- Bonjour, le Kazekage vous attend au premier étage, dit-elle en pointant du doigt les escaliers derrière elle et sans réellement faire attention au blond."

Naruto s'arrêta à peine, continuant son chemin avec les deux ninjas qui les avaient amenés jusqu'ici. Il ne formalisa pas de l'attitude de la kunoichi, savant très bien qu'elle souhaitait partager quelques minutes avec son mari.

"Je vais en profiter pour discuter avec Gaara alors, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu ! On commencera quand vous nous rejoindrez ! Annonça Naruto avant de monter les escaliers."

Shikamaru s'était arrêté à la hauteur de Temari, attendant qu'ils se retrouvent seuls pour parler.

"Bonjour, souffla-t-il. Comment ça se passe ici ?  
\- Pas très bien mais bon parlons d'autre chose, j'espère que la maison est en ordre ?  
\- Oh commence pas avec ça, on s'est pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire !  
\- Je te connais Shikamaru, moins t'en fais, mieux tu te portes.  
\- Je suis encore capable de prendre soin de mon domicile.  
\- Y a intérêt ! Dit-elle en le menaçant du regard"

Son expression ne resta pas longtemps sévère, Temari se radoucit dès qu'elle croisa le regard de son époux.

"Tu m'as manqué, murmura Shikamaru  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- On ferait mieux de rejoindre le Kazekage et Naruto, conseilla le membre du clan Nara mettant fin à leur retrouvaille."

Même s'ils avaient été séparés pendant un long moment, la situation et le lieu ne prêtait pas à plus d'épanchements sentimentaux. Le Kazekage était déjà assez bon pour tolérer ces quelques minutes de discussion. Alors le couple monta les escaliers côte à côte, leurs mains s'effleurant au rythme de la montée des marches. Temari toqua à une double porte devant laquelle était posté les deux ninjas qui étaient partis avec Naruto. La blonde entendit son frère lui autoriser l'entrée. Elle ouvrit alors la porte de droite, laissant entrer Shikamaru avant de le suivre.

"Kazekage, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, le salua Shikamaru en s'inclinant."

La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer était grande et étonnamment lumineuse par rapport au reste du bâtiment grâce à une grande baie vitrée qui se trouver derrière le bureau du Kage. Ce dernier faisait face à la porte d'entrée, Gaara était assis derrière. Sur son bureau se trouvait de pile de papier, un ordinateur portable et un téléphone. Naruto était debout prêt du bureau. Le Kazekage salua à son tour l'envoyé de Konoha.

"Gaara, il est temps de leur faire par de la situation réelle, intervint Temari interrompant les mondanités.  
\- Nous sommes venus vous apporter le soutien de Konoha, déclara Shikamaru. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, le Hokage tient à ce que vous sachiez qu'il vous soutient.  
\- Maître Kakashi est prêt à t'aider tant qu'il le pourra, continua Naruto, nos ninjas sont à ta disposition.  
\- C'est bon d'entendre que nous pouvons compter sur vous, répondit Gaara, transmettez au Hokage mes remerciements. Cela est d'autant plus important, que votre aide n'est pas de refus au vu de ce qu'il se passe depuis plusieurs semaines."

Les unités de Konoha venaient d'arriver devant le camp du désert de Suna. Elles faisaient face à de grandes murailles de terre cuites dont l'épaisseur devait au moins faire une dizaine de mètre. De part et d'autre des grandes portes de métal se trouvait des miradors plus élevés encore que les remparts. Un ninja en haut fit signe au chef de l'escort et dans un grincement assourdissant les deux portes métalliques s'ouvrirent. Impressionnée par la taille des murs, Hinata utilisa le byakugan pour analyser l'ensemble du camp. Le mur de terre cuite entourée des centaines de tentes et de bâtiment de bois sur un kilomètre. Le camp était parcouru par des dizaines de chemins qui menaient tous à un bunker central fait lui aussi de terre cuite mais il semblait renforcé par des minerais plus solides et compact. Hinata déduit qu'il s'agissait du QG du camp. De nombreuses unités de combats stationnaient dans l'enceinte du camp. Ca grouillait de soldats dans tous les coins, de nombreux matériels militaires étaient entreposés à droite à gauche.

* * *

Les grandes portes finirent de s'ouvrir dans un tintement. Les shinobis de Konoha pénétrèrent à l'intérieur sous les regards curieux des soldats de Suna. Les unités s'arrêtèrent une fois que toutes furent entrées. Les portes métalliques se refermèrent lentement et lourdement derrière elles. A l'avant, un capitaine de Suna prit la parole dans un mégaphone.

"Les chefs d'unités vous me suivez, le commandant veut vous voir ! Les autres, on va vous montrer où prendre vos quartiers !"

Hinata et Sakura avancèrent vers le capitaine avec une dizaine d'autres Jonins. Elles se scrutèrent impressionnées par le dispositif que le pays du vent avait mis en place dans ce camp. Ca relevait presque d'une forteresse. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas connaissance que ce camp existait auparavant. Une telle base n'avait aucune utilité au sein de l'alliance et de la paix qui est régnée. Avait-il était construit récemment ?

"Bon sang, mais c'est quoi tout ça ? souffla Sakura à Hinata."

Des tentes étaient dressées de part et d'autre du chemin qu'ils empruntaient jusqu'au bunker central, des ninjas en entraient et sortaient, discutaient devant certaines. Un peu plus loin dans un recoin, quelques uns s'entraînaient au combat alors que d'autres jouaient aux cartes assis autour d'un tonneau, les plus jeunes étaient concentrés sur des consoles de jeux portables.

Les fondations du bunker étaient en forme d'hexagone. Les murs étaient épais, il y avait trois meurtrières par face de la fortification. Comme pour l'entée du camp, les portes du bâtiment étaient aussi faites d'un métal épais. Les ninjas pénètrent à l'intérieur. Comme attendu du fait du peu d'ouverture dans les murs, c'était sombre et l'épaisseur des murs garantissaient la fraîcheur dans l'enceinte du bunker. Les portes donnaient sur un long couloir qui se scindait en deux chemins à son terme. Ils prirent à droite et passèrent devant plusieurs salles où Sakura put apercevoir des ordinateurs, des écrans et des radios : cela semblait être leur service de communication et de renseignements. A nouveau, ils tournèrent à droite et cette fois, ils s'arrêtent devant une porte en bois.

Le capitaine de Suna toqua et entra, demandant aux autres d'attendre. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et fit entrer les shinobis de Konoha. C'était une pièce spacieuse. Le long des murs se trouvaient des postes de travail accompagné d'ordinateur, d'écrans et surtout de personnels pianotant sur leur clavier et téléphonant ou reportant des notes sur une carte. La pièce semblait à la fois calme et en ébullition, personne ne faisait de geste brusque ou ne crier mais tous s'affairaient énergiquement à leur tâche. Au centre se trouvait une table ronde où plusieurs cartes étaient étalées. Autour trois ninjas discutaient en pointant du doigt certains points des cartes.

"Vous arrivez au bon moment ! Déclara Kankuro en s'avançant sur leur droite. Je suis le commandement Kankuro, bienvenue au camp du désert. Vous êtes actuellement dans le Q.G. et au poste de commandement. J'aimerais vous dire que vous n'y resterez pas longtemps et que votre mission n'est qu'une routine, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Ça, c'est ce que je vous aurai dit il y a encore quelques semaines. Aujourd'hui, c'est tout autre chose."

Il s'avança vers la table centrale et invita les Jônins a en faire de même. Kankuro attrapa une des cartes sur la table, dans le même temps, un écran pour projection descendait au dessus de la table, le projecteur accrochait au plafond s'alluma et projeta la même carte que Kankuro avait sous les yeux. Il s'agit d'une carte du pays du vent. Suna y était désignée par une étoile, le camp par un cercle. Tout le sud-ouest du pays était hachuré de rouge.

"Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons subi plusieurs raids ennemis dans le sud du pays, expliqua Kankuro en montrant la zone hachurée. Ils pillaient les villages, les mettaient à sac et repartaient. Nous avons eu du mal à endiguer le phénomène, nous ne savions pas d'où ils venaient et ne connaissions pas leur armement, je reviendrai la dessus plus tard. Bref faut bien l'avouer aussi, on manque cruellement d'effectif."

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes scrutant chaque Jônin présent. Il semblait analyser le potentiel de chacun, essayant de savoir s'ils allaient être une véritable aide ou non. Il croisa le regard de Sakura, puis d'Hinata. Gaara l'avait prévenu de leur arrivée avec les troupes de Konoha. Elles étaient les seules que Kankuro connaissait. Il avait déjà pu travaillé avec Sakura, elle lui avait d'ailleurs déjà sauvé la vie lors de l'attaque par l'Akatsuki contre Gaara. Quant à Hinata, le commandant du camp en avait entendu parler grâce à sa participation à la grande guerre, on lui avait dit qu'elle s'était montrée courageuse et précieuse lors des combats finaux. De plus, elle était la fiancée de Naruto. C'était Gaara qui lui avait fait par de ses fiançailles. Elle ne devait pas être une kunoichi si faible que ça pour pouvoir se tenir aux côtés du héros de Konoha. C'était ce qu'il en avait déduit. Visiblement, le Hokage était sérieux, il envoyait de bons éléments.

"Ces raids ont cessé il y a quelques jours. De là tout c'est enchaîné. Ils sont revenus mais cette fois, ils ne sont pas reparti. Ils ont pris position dans chaque village qu'ils avaient pillé entre la frontière et ses positions que nous tenons encore, dit-il en montrant la limite des hachures sur la carte. Nous avons pu gardé quelques points stratégiques mais ça ne tient qu'à un fil. Ils sont trop nombreux comparés à notre armée.  
\- A quelle hauteur s'élèvent leurs effectifs ? Demanda un Jônin à côté d'Hinata.  
\- On a pu estimé leurs effectifs à plusieurs milliers de soldats mais il en arrive par centaine tous les jours.  
\- C'est quoi le problème avec leur armement ? Interrogea Sakura.  
\- Ce ne sont pas des ninjas. Ils ne se battent pas comme nous, n'utilisent pas de ninjutsu. Ils ont des espèces de trucs métalliques qui lancent des projectiles qui transpercent les corps. Leur artillerie est plus perfectionnée que la notre, les explosions ravagent plusieurs mètres voire plusieurs kilomètres aux alentours. Ils ne cherchent pas le combat rapproché.  
\- Quels sont les dégâts fait par ces projectiles sur nos ninjas ?  
\- Si ça ne les tue pas sur le coup, ils meurent d'hémorragie ou restent alités plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir reprendre pleinement leur fonction."

Un silence pesant se fit autour de la table. Les divergences de méthodes de combat entre les assaillants et leurs troupes étaient grandes. A quoi devaient-ils s'attendre ?

"Pour l'instant, on a abandonné l'idée de faire une percée dans leur position. On doit impérativement stabilisé le front ici, annonça Kankuro en pointant la carte sur l'écran avec un laser. La priorité est d'arrêter leur avancée et de mettre les populations civiles à l'abri. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Nous avons subi pas mal de perte et on a de nombreux blessés, nos effectifs ont été réduit après la fin de la guerre alors votre aide n'est pas de refus. Il y aura de quoi faire. Vous êtes à partir de maintenant sous mes ordres.  
\- Vous allez être affectés à vos postes dans la journée, intervint un des Jônin de Suna qui commentaient les cartes à leur arrivée. Vos premiers missions débuteront demain.  
\- Vous deux ! les Interpella Kankuro en pointant du doigt Hinata et Sakura. Vous êtes Haruno Sakura et Hyuga Hinata, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, commandent !  
\- J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous inclure dans mon état-major. Vous serez mes intermédiaires avec vos troupes. Haruno, on manque de personnels qualifiés alors tu prends la direction de l'hôpital du camp.  
\- Bien, répondirent-elles en s'inclinant."

Les Jônins quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre leurs unités. Quand les ninjas de Suna qui les escortaient jusqu'à leur campement furent partis, les chefs d'unité ne rejoignirent pas tout de suite leur groupe. De petits cercles s'étaient formés, tous discutaient de la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient le pays du vent.

"Putain, tu parles d'une mission de routine ! Râla l'un d'entre eux.  
\- C'est une nouvelle guerre ouais ! Ajouta son voisin.  
\- Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer, déclara calmement un autre.  
\- C'est vrai, intervint Hinata, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer et de râler. La situation n'est pas géniale mais on est là pour faire notre métier et pour défendre l'alliance. Officiellement, il n'y a eu aucune déclaration de guerre.  
\- On ne connait même pas l'origine de nos ennemis ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ?  
\- Ne transmettaient pas votre peur à vos équipes, elles doivent être prête à se battre, continua Sakura. Gardez vos inquiétudes pour vous, c'est votre rôle en tant que chef d'unité. Nous découvrirons tous ça en temps et en heure."

Le groupe se dispersa en continuant de grommeler mais tous avaient compris quel était leur rôle et ce que leur devoir les incombait de faire : rassurer leur équipe et les préparer à leur mission.

"Ce n'est pas bon, je ne demande à quoi on a à faire, murmura Sakura.  
\- Oui, Suna a quand même perdu des positions dans son propre pays.  
\- Je vais aller voir l'hôpital et tenter d'en savoir un peu plus sur ces projectiles.  
\- Tiens-moi au courant, répondit Hinata, je vais aller informer notre unité de la situation."

* * *

"C'est impossible. Comment ils ont fait pour s'emparer de tous ces territoires ? Demanda Naruto incrédule. D'où viennent-ils ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ils ne combattent pas comme nous. Je ne devrais même pas admettre ça mais on a été dépassé, souffla Gaara. Ils passent la frontière au Sud, ils avancent vite. Te dire de quel pays ils viennent est difficile. Nos voisins les plus proches dans cette direction se trouvent au delà de montagnes et de falaises quasi-infranchissables. On ne sait pas qui ils sont ni comment ils ont fait pour faire venir une armée aussi grande par ce chemin.  
\- Ils n'ont pas tenté d'entrer en contact ?  
\- Non, rien, dit Temari. On leur a envoyé des messagers mais ils ne sont jamais revenus.  
\- Kankuro dirige le camp du désert, il doit stabilisé le front et défendre Suna. Nous reprendrons notre pays quoi qu'il en coûte mais nous ne devons pas affolé la population.  
\- On n'a rien communiqué à nos habitants.  
\- Vous n'avez rien dit ? Interrogea Shikamaru interloqué.  
\- La paix a été tellement difficile à établir, personne n'a envie d'une nouvelle guerre. On peut encore reprendre la main, ça ne sert à rien de les affoler, expliqua Gaara.  
\- C'est pour ça que vous n'avez rien dit de très précis au Hokage ?"

Gaara jeta un coup d'oeil à Temari, semblant ne pas vouloir avouer la vérité.

"L'alliance n'en est qu'à ces débuts...Hésita Temari.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas que vos alliés vous sachent affaiblis, déclara Shikamaru. L'alliance repose sur la confiance mutuelle entre les pays. Si vous ne nous faites pas confiance, dites-le clairement. Je ne vous pensais pas aussi réticent Maître Kazekage, Konoha ne vous a-t-elle pas montré suffisamment sa coopération ?  
\- Ce n'est pas de Konoha et du pays du feu dont nous inquiétons. Vous avez toujours été fidèle à vos paroles depuis la grande guerre. Seulement certains pays de l'alliance ne semblent pas entièrement convaincu par ces bienfaits. La paix doit être garantie, Suna ne sera pas la cause de sa rupture.  
\- Vous pensez qu'un des pays en profiterez pour vous attaquer ?"

La tension était palpable. Le silence régnait, la question avait été laissée en suspend.

"C'est ridicule, Gaara ! Intervint Naruto, passablement énervé. Tu cherches à conserver la paix en te taisant mais tu la mets en péril. Quand les autres apprendront la situation en sachant que tu n'as rien voulu divulguer, ils remettront en question l'alliance !  
\- Naruto, un peu de respect envers le Kazekage ! Le réprimanda Temari."

Elle fut couper par Gaara qui lui fit signe de se taire. La sœur du dirigeant de Suna leva les mains en l'air pour signifier son incompréhension mais Gaara avait déjà mis fin à la discussion en ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Temari tenta de se tourner vers son mari mais celui-ci ne semblait pas être de son côté non plus. Shikamaru hochait la tête de bas en haut pour acquiescer les dires de Naruto.

"Je suis ici pour t'apporter le soutien de Konoha, déclara le blond, et je t'apporterai aussi ceux des autres pays mais pour cela, j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi et que tu informes correctement les Kage de la situation !  
\- Naruto aurait dû mettre plus de forme dans ces propos, tempéra Shikamaru, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il a raison. Si vous voulez l'aide de l'alliance, il va falloir jouer carte sur table. Le Hokage vous a envoyé tous les ninjas dont il disposait, ça ne sera sans doute pas suffisant. Les shinobis des pays de l'eau, de la foudre et de la terre vous seront nécessaires.  
\- Ca veut dire que le pays du vent doit crier haut et fort qu'il est faible face à un ennemi ? Hors de ...  
\- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, intervint Gaara en coupant Temari. En connaissant notre situation, en apprenant que nous n'avons pas pu battre ces hommes, les kage accepteront-ils d'envoyer leurs ninjas ? Si nous n'avons pas pu les battre, pourquoi eux y arriveront ? Ca signifie qu'ils enverraient des hommes à la mort tout simplement.  
\- Tu oublies que les principes de solidarité et d'entre aide sont les fondements de l'alliance, tout ça dans le but de garantir la paix entre les pays, rappela Naruto.  
\- La paix est aujourd'hui menacée, plus qu'entre les pays, c'est la paix de notre monde qui est en jeu. Ils s'en sont pris à des civils et s'ils continuent d'avancer, il y aura plus de victime, argumenta le stratège de Konoha. Il faut intervenir.  
\- Vous voulez qu'on ouvre une nouvelle guerre ? Interrogea Temari. Personne n'est prêt pour ça."

A nouveau, la discussion s'envenima. La guerre n'était pas envisageable. La mobilisation avait été dure durant la grande guerre, les pays s'en remettaient à peine. Déployer à nouveau de l'argent, des forces et du matériel ne serait pas aisé.

"Ce n'est qu'une question de forme. Si c'est le fait d'officialiser une guerre qui vous bloque, ne déclarez pas la guerre, proposa Shikamaru."

* * *

"Où est-ce qu'on va Capitaine ? Demanda un membre de l'équipe d'Hinata en enfilant la veste de sa tenue de combat.  
\- Un peu plus au sud, on doit évacuer les derniers villages qui sont à la limite du front, répondit Hinata. Préparez-vous, je dois prévenir Sakura."

La Hyuga laissa son équipe et celle de Sakura se préparer et prit la direction de l'hôpital du camp. Elle traversa un dédale de petits chemins que formaient les espaces entre les tentes et baraques de taule. L'hôpital du camp se situait à l'arrière, à quelques mètres de la muraille. C'était un bâtiment en terre cuite plus grand que les autres. Pourtant l'intérieur était rudimentaire : il y avait quelques meubles et du matériel médical et les lits étaient alignés les uns à côté des autres, un simple rideau les séparant. Quand Hinata entra, le personnel soignant allait de droit à gauche, amenant des médicaments ou des pansements aux blessés. Elle ne vit pas Sakura dans la grande salle. Elle interpella alors une des infirmières qui déplaçait un blessé sur un fauteuil roulant.

"Bonjour, je cherche le Capitaine Haruno.  
\- Elle est à la morgue, au fond à droite !"

La morgue était sombre, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et la lumière artificielle éclairait faiblement. Le dioxyde de carbone que rejeta Hinata après avoir respiré se transforma en vapeur, marquant la froideur de température ambiante. La pièce était encadrée par des casiers mortuaires métalliques dans lesquels se reflétaient le peu de lumière présent. Au centre de la pièce, la Hyuga vit sa coéquipière penchait sur un macchabée. Hinata n'aimait pas trop ce genre de scène, elle préféra rester là où elle était.

"Sakura ! Appela-t-elle son amie pour manifester sa présence."

Elle vit la med-nin se retourner un masque médical lui cachant la moitié du visage, un scalpel dans la main droite et le gant de sa main gauche était ensanglanté. Son mouvement laissa le temps à Hinata de voir le cadavre éventré, la jeune femme préféra détourner le regard avant de vomir son déjeuner.

"Ah Hinata ! Tu tombes bien, viens-voir ça !  
\- Si ça te ne gène pas, je préfère rester là où je suis, refusa Hinata, dégoûtée par la scène. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Non, rien justement. Il y a bien une plaie mais pas de projectile !  
\- Comment ça ? C'est pas possible, il a bien été tué par quelque chose ?  
\- Oui mais ça n'a laissé qu'une perforation.  
\- Tu es sûre que le projectile n'est pas sorti de la plaie et est resté sur le champ de bataille ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de plaie de sortie, dit Sakura en basculant le corps pour l'inspecter.  
\- C'est étrange.  
\- Tu l'as dit ! Au fait, tu venais pour quelque chose de précis ?  
\- Oui, on a une mission. On est envoyé évacué les derniers villages du sud.  
\- J'arrive. Tu m'attends ?  
\- D'accord, je serais à l'extérieur, l'informa Hinata en sortant un peu trop vite de la morgue, manquant de foncer dans un med-nin qui entrait."

Hinata respirait à grande bouchée, essayant tant bien que mal de faire passer sa nausée. Elle avait beau être une kunoichi et avoir vécue la guerre : voir et sentir des cadavres, elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Quand Sakura la rejoint une dizaine de minute plus tard, Hinata venait à peine de se débarrasser de son mal-être. Elle se jura que la prochaine fois, elle enverrait un de ses hommes prévenir la med-nin.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui nous attend ? L'interrogea Sakura alors qu'elles avançaient vers leur campement."

Hinata sortit une tablette de sa sacoche et l'alluma. Elle ouvrit un fichier contenant une carte. Sakura railla la nouvelle technologie.

"Où sont passé nos bon vieux parchemins ? C'était tout aussi efficace.  
\- Notre objectif, ce sont ces villages, expliqua Hinata en pointant du doigt deux points sur la carte. Il reste des habitants à évacuer. On doit les amener aux camps pour que les ninjas de Suna puissent les rapatrier à Suna.  
\- Comment tu veux qu'on procède ? Demanda Sakura en regardant la carte. Ils sont proches du front, l'ennemi doit être à peine à deux kilomètres.  
\- Je pensais partir en avant des villages pour vous assurer une marge de manœuvre.  
\- Ok. Pas plus de huit cent mètres, ça ne sert à rien de se mettre en danger.  
\- De toute façon, on reste en contact radio. S'il y a du mouvement, on vous prévient.  
\- Ils ont chiffré le nombre d'habitants à évacuer ?  
\- 50 pour ce village, annonça Hinata en désignant le village le plus à gauche de la carte, une centaine pour l'autre.  
\- Population âgée ?  
\- Majoritairement.  
\- Le convoi sera lent.  
\- Oui, il faudra être efficace et discret."

Elles entrèrent dans leur campement, leurs équipiers étaient pour la plupart encore présent mais semblaient avoir fini leur paquetage. Certains étaient assis sur leur lit, d'autres vérifiaient encore leur sac. Il régnait un silence absolu. C'était leur première mission. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Les deux capitaines purent voir leurs expressions crispées. Sakura tenta de faire une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ils rigolèrent mais le silence repris sa place rapidement, étouffant les rires qui venaient de s'échapper. La dernière guerre les avait tous marqués; ils ne voulait revivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Hinata et Sakura affichaient une certaine confiance pour ne pas envenimer les choses mais au fond d'elles, les deux jeunes capitaines n'en menaient pas large non plus. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Ca n'avait même pas encore commencé.

"Aller, si vous êtes prêt, on est parti, déclara Sakura en passant le pas de la porte."

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'aimerai juste vous signaler à nouveau (cf. chap1 note du haut) que je prends des libertés au niveau des frontières des pays, seul les "grands pays" subsistent dans cette fiction pour plus de faciliter.

J'ai ramé pour l'écrire. Je ne sais vraiment pas en penser. J'aimerai vraiment des retours sur cette fiction, je tente quelque chose de nouveau du coup je suis un peu perdue.

Qu'en avez vous penser ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Mél.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre **III**

La réunion avec le Kazekage venait de prendre fin. Shikamaru et Naruto accompagnés de Temari et des deux ninjas qui les avaient escortés, étaient dans le hall du bâtiment du dirigeant de Suna.

"C'est Ino qu'on a envoyé pour mutualiser nos renseignements ? Demanda Shikamaru à Temari en sortant du bâtiment officiel de Suna.  
\- Oui, répondit sa femme, et Tenten pour la coordination de nos moyens techniques.  
\- Bien, j'aimerai leur parler ainsi qu'à vos responsables, déclara Shikamaru.  
\- Je continue à penser que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, intervint Naruto en bougonnant.  
\- C'est le choix du Kazekage et les autres Kage l'approuveront sans doute aussi alors respecte-le, le rappela à l'ordre Temari.  
\- Ouais, ouais, répondit vaguement Naruto sans être convaincu, bon j'ai du travail donc je repars ! A plus !"

Naruto disparut sur les toits de Suna. Derrière lui, les deux ninjas tentèrent de le rattraper pour l'escorter jusqu'à la sortie du village, mais ce fut peine perdue. Shikamaru vit les deux ninjas s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin, énervé de s'être fait semé.

"Il va poser problème ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme en le regardant partir.  
\- Non, affirma son mari. Peu importe ce qu'il pense de cette situation et il le sait. Naruto fera ce qu'on lui dira même s'il émet des réticences. Il n'est pas si bête que ça. Au fond de lui, il sait que pour l'instant c'est la meilleure solution.  
\- Tant mieux. Il est notre meilleur atout, on ne peut pas se permettre qu'il divague."

* * *

L'unité 0210 arrivait à proximité du premier village à évacuer, c'était le village le plus au sud. Le second village était ensuite sur leur route pour rentrer au camp. Derrière les amas de rochers et quelques cactus, qui leur faisaient face, se trouvait la porte en bois défranchie qui indiquait l'entrée du village. En tant qu'équipe de soutien auxiliaire, Sakura et ses hommes se stoppèrent et se mirent à couvert derrière les rochers, attendant que les vérifications de sécurité soient effectuées par l'équipe d'active. Hinata ordonna à ses coéquipiers d'avancer jusqu'à la porte. Trois des cinq hommes que commandaient Hinata étaient des Hyuga : Kô, Tokuma et Iroha Hyuga *****. Ils activèrent leur byakugan avant de faire mouvement.

"Soyez prudent, leur souffla-t-elle en leur faisant signe d'avancer."

Les cinq hommes se dispersèrent : deux firent le tour des roches par la droite, deux autres par la gauche, Hinata et Kô s'avancèrent de front vers la porte. C'était calme. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Le vent tapait contre les plaques de bois qui ceinturaient le village. Hinata pénétra la première dans l'enceinte suivit de près par son coéquipier. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau des premières maisons. Les quatre autres étaient restés à couvert sur les côtés de la porte du village. La Hyuga activa son Byakugan. Elle détecta des formes humaines à l'intérieur de quelques maisons mais remarqua un regroupement au centre du village.

"Trois personnes dans la maison à gauche, deux plus loin dans la rue mais il y a un regroupement au centre du village, on y va, indiqua-t-elle dans sa radio. Restez sur vos gardes."

Dans des nuages de fumée, les ninjas disparurent. De loin, Sakura vit Hinata réapparaître en haut d'un toit puis elle disparut à nouveau de son champ de vision en s'enfonçant dans le village. Quelques minutes plus tard, la radio de Sakura grésilla.

"Zone sécurisée, proclama la voix d'Hinata à travers l'appareil, vous pouvez venir ."

La communication s'interrompit, les grésillements revinrent le temps que Sakura réponde.

"On est en route, annonça Sakura."

L'équipe entra à son tour dans le village. Les rues étaient désertes. Personne ne venait à leur rencontre. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'activité dans les boutiques ni même dans les maisons. Une bourrasque de vent fit voler de la poussière. S'ils ne savaient pas qu'il y avait encore des habitants ici, l'unité 0210 aurait juré que le village était abandonné. Quand Sakura arriva au centre du village, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. La place principale était bondée des villageois et de leurs affaires, mais ce n'est pas ça qui avait surpris la med-nin. Derrière la place, le reste du village était en ruine. Les restes des bâtiments tenaient à peine, le sol était couvert de cendre et de suie. Sur plus d'une centaine de mètre de diamètre, toutes les maisons avaient été brûlées ou éventrées.

"Ca m'a choqué aussi quand je suis arrivé, signala Hinata en la rejoignant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui a causé ce désastre ? Demanda interloquée sa coéquipière.  
\- D'après le chef du village, ils ont essuyé une attaque hier après-midi.  
\- Ils sont plus proches que ce dont nous étions au courant.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, dit la Hyuga, il y a pas mal de blessés, ça va être difficile de faire bouger tout le monde rapidement.  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ils sont tous prêts ? Interrogea Sakura en pointant du doigt les bagages des civils.  
\- Majoritairement. Ils nous attendaient avec impatience depuis l'attaque d'hier mais certains ne veulent pas partir.  
\- Rester ici ? Mais ils sont fous ! S'exclama la capitaine de l'équipe auxiliaire.  
\- J'ai envoyé Kô tenter de les convaincre, mais c'est chez eux, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir.  
\- Les biens matériels ne sont rien face à la vie.  
\- Tout le monde ne pense pas ainsi, rétorqua la Hyuga. Je te laisse te charger des civils, je vais surveiller les abords du village.  
\- Ca marche. Où sont les blessés ?  
\- Sur la gauche, derrière la fontaine."

Hinata s'éloigna et interpella ses hommes. Elle demanda à Iroha et Tokuma de l'accompagner au delà du village pendant que les autres resteraient ici en surveillance. En traversant la partie du village dévastée, la capitaine d'équipe donna ses dernières recommandations.

"On n'avance pas à plus de 800 mètres du village. On observe et c'est tout. On n'est sur nos gardes mais personne n'engage le combat. Si vous voyez quelques choses de suspect, vous communiquez. Si vous êtes attaqué, vous vous repliez. Iroha, tu vas sud-est, Tokuma sud-ouest. Je vais au sud.  
\- Bien, capitaine, obtempérèrent les deux ninjas."

Ils disparurent dans un saut vers les ruines des remparts. Hinata partit à son tour après avoir observé la ville anéantie une dernière fois. Elle était anxieuse : au vu des dégats, l'ennemi avait une puissance de feu incroyable alors que pourraient-ils faire à dix shinobis pour protéger ces civils ?

* * *

Temari avait fait appeler Tenten, Ino et leurs homologues de Suna. La réunion était programmée pour l'heure suivante. Elle était repartie auprès du Kazekage après avoir indiqué à son mari le bureau, qui lui était affecté, dans un bâtiment à quelques mètres du manoir du Kazekage. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais le nécessaire y était : un bureau, des chaises et le peu d'élément que possédait Suna sur l'ennemi lui avait été fourni. Le Nara avait sorti de son sac un ordinateur portable. Il devait joindre le Hokage pour l'informer de la situation. Pendant que l'ordinateur se connectait au serveur, Shikamaru lisait en diagonale les rapports reçus du camp du désert. La luminosité de l'écran changea et l'ambassadeur de Konoha reporta son regard dessus. Le chargement avait pris fin. Il pu cliquer sur l'application de communication et demander à entrer en contact avec le Hokage. Un nouveau chargement survint le temps que l'appel soit pris en compte. Un bip retentit, signalant que sa communication allait débuter. Shikamaru se tourna alors vers l'écran. Le voyant à côté de la caméra intégré à l'ordinateur s'alluma et la transmission commença. Kakashi Hatake, le Hokage, apparut sur l'écran.

"Bonjour, maître. Le salua le Nara."

Il vit le Hokage lui faire un petit signe de tête pour le saluer à son tour.

"Alors comment ça se passe ?  
\- C'est compliqué, mais le Kazekage a fait preuve d'une transparence totale. La situation est pire que ce que nous pensions. Tout le sud du pays est envahi.  
\- Envahi ? Répéta Kakashi interloqué.  
\- Oui, les assaillants sont inconnus, leurs armes aussi."

Le stratège du pays du feu se mit à décrire alors la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le pays du vent. Il fit un rapport détaillé de ce qu'il avait appris : l'impuissance de l'armée de Suna, la progression rapide de l'ennemi et la violence des conflits. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Hokage l'interrompit, l'air passablement énervé.

"Pourquoi Gaara ne nous a-t-il pas informé de la situation plus tôt ?"

Shikamaru chercha ses mots, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse une gaffe, sans quoi il créerait un incident diplomatique.

"Il appréhendait certaines réactions au sein de l'alliance et voulait conserver la paix.  
\- Converser la paix sans rien dire à personne... Souffla Kakashi dépité, il met en péril l'alliance en faisant cela !  
\- Naruto a réussi à le convaincre de changer de stratégie diplomatique. Le Kazekage devrait désormais nous fournir toutes les informations qu'il détient. Cependant, cette décision s'est fait sous certaine condition.  
\- Quelle condition ?  
\- Suna ne veut pas être l'initiatrice d'un nouveau conflit  
\- Ce qui sous-entend ?  
\- Ce qui sous-entend qu'officiellement, les troupes des différents pays font mouvement vers le sud du pays du vent pour des phases d'entraînement à la coopération au sein de l'alliance. Officieusement, j'ai bien peur que nous soyons en guerre.  
\- Nous allons mentir à la population.  
\- En effet."

Malgré la virtualité de l'échange, Shikamaru pouvait ressentir la tension que générait cette discussion. Il vit Kakashi passer sa main sur son visage. Il avait un air sévère et semblait réfléchir.

"Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement possible.  
\- Et bien, c'est pour l'instant ce qu'on peut faire de mieux. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que déclarer publiquement la guerre à un ennemi inconnu soit ce qu'on doit faire pour le moment, répondit Shikamaru sans détour. La population est hostile à un autre conflit, la grande guerre est encore dans la mémoire de chacun. Une nouvelle mobilisation en masse retournerait l'opinion publique contre l'alliance. De plus, cela nous coûterait trop cher : nos jeunes gens ne sont pas formés aux combats, les anciens combattants sont désormais trop vieux. Nos effectifs sont restreints mais leur qualité technique dépasse ce que nous obtiendrions en formant de nouveaux ninjas. Nous pouvons tenir avec le soutien de tous les pays de l'alliance. Je pense donc que ce compromis est ce dont nous avons besoin aujourd'hui."

Kakashi assimila la réponse de Shikamaru. Il sembla au Nara que le Hokage approuvait sa réflexion.

"Et Naruto, je suppose qu'il n'approuve pas cela, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Disons qu'il tolère ce choix, mais en effet, il n'approuve pas.  
\- Il est encore avec toi ?  
\- Non, il est déjà parti. Je crois qu'il se dirigeait vers Iwa  
\- Le plus dur à convaincre sera le Raikage, déclara Kakashi.  
\- En effet, c'est ce que craignait sans doute le Kazekage, confirma Shikamaru. Le Raikage n'est pas connu pour être conciliant, mais Naruto s'est être persuasif.  
\- Bien, tout repose sur lui... Confirme mon soutien au Kazekage et dis lui que j'appliquerai son choix de discré les directives à nos shinobis sur place, ordonna Kakashi. Je te fais confiance pour la suite, tiens moi au courant des évolutions.  
\- D'accord, maître, je le ferai."

Kakashi le salua et la communication se coupa. Shikamaru se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège. Il aimait son travail mais le poids des responsabilités à porter n'avait jamais été ce qu'il préférait et encore moins dans ce genre de situation. Le stratège se ressaisit et s'empara des documents de Suna. Il fallait absolument qu'il assimile tout ça rapidement.

Shikamaru fut surpris par les coups contre la porte. Le Nara était plongé dans les rapports et n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'inviter ses arrivants à entrer qu'Ino passait déjà le pas de la porte. Derrière elle, suivait Tenten.

"Shikamaru ! Tu n'aies même pas venu me dire bonjour en arrivant ! S'exclama-t-elle faussement vexée.  
\- C'est pas le moment, Ino.  
\- Ca va, détends-toi, vu la crise qu'on traverse, on a bien le droit de rire un peu.  
\- Naruto ne devait pas être avec toi ? Demanda Tenten.  
\- Déjà reparti.  
\- Pire que toi, il n'attend même pas de nous voir pour s'en aller ! Continua sur sa lancée Ino. La politesse de nos jours, c'est plus ce que c'était."

Shikamaru secoua la tête, désespéré par l'humour douteux de son amie. La conversation coupa court et avant que les responsables du village de Suna n'arrivent, ils firent un point ce qu'ils savaient. Shikamaru voulait être sûr que tout le monde ait eu les mêmes informations. Ce fut le cas. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, le directeur des renseignements de Suna ainsi que celui de la logistique entèrent dans la pièce. Temari les rejoignirent une demi-heure plus tard. Son mari était en plein briefing quand elle entra.

"Le plus important est qu'on ne laisse rien filtrer. Les renseignements prendront dès aujourd'hui en charge le service de communication.  
\- Le Kazekage est d'accord avec ça ? Demanda un des officiers de Suna.  
\- Oui, tout ce qui se dit ici a été vu avec le Kazekage, répondit Temari. On doit contrôler ce que le public voit et sait. Officiellement, nos mouvements de troupes sont des entraînements de l'alliance alors on communique là-dessus, d'accord ? Vous trouvez tout ce que vous voulez mais vous mettez l'accent sur la cohésion et la paix entre les villages.  
\- Tenten, j'aimerai que tu fasses en sorte que ce qui vient de Konoha et qui pourrait compromettre cette idée soit transporter ici le plus discrètement possible, expliqua Shikamaru.  
\- Et pour ce qui est de nos soldats ? Interrogea Ino.  
\- On s'en charge, répondit Shikamaru en regardant Temari.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera le jour où il y aura une déclaration de guerre publique de l'ennemi ?  
\- On n'en est pas encore là, éluda Temari."

* * *

Les abords du village étaient calmes mais Hinata restait sur ses gardes. Son byakugan ne détectait ni mouvement, ni présence sur un kilomètre. Au delà, elle avait vu un camp ennemi. Ils étaient nombreux, elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de soldats dans son champ de vision. Des patrouilles étaient postées tous les cinquante mètres autour du camp. La capitaine de l'unité 0210 alerta ses coéquipiers par radio et leur demanda un rapport.

"Rien de mon côté, informa Iroha.  
\- R.A.S au sud-ouest ! Répondit Tokuma.  
\- Bien, restez sur vos gardes."

Hinata pressa ensuite Sakura de finir de préparer l'évacuation. Les grésillements de sa radio s'arrêtèrent pour transmettre la réponse de Sakura.

"Hinata, on va avoir un problème.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Hinata, cachée derrière un arbre surveillant l'horizon.  
\- Certains villageois sont gravement blessés, je n'ai pas le matériel suffisant pour faire quoique se soit. Enfin, même avec un bon matériel, leur chance est faible.  
\- On va devoir les transporter ?  
\- Vu leur état, ils seront morts avant qu'on arrive au camp du désert, déclara Sakura sur un ton grave, voire même avant le prochain village."

La Hyuga sentit dans sa voix son désarroi face à son impuissance. Hinata savait ce que cela voulait dire et effectivement, elles allaient avoir un problème. Les grésillements reprirent puis la voix de Sakura intervint à nouveau.

"On va devoir les laisser ici."

Hinata chercha une solution mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y en avait pas : les prendre avec eux les ralentirait et mettrait en danger le groupe. Et le résultat serait toujours le même.

"Les autres villageois sont près ?  
\- Oui, je les ai fait se regrouper à l'entrée du village. Les blessés sont toujours sur la place.  
\- J'arrive, attends-moi. Il vaut mieux qu'on soit tous là pour gérer la situation.  
\- D'accord."

La capitaine rappela alors Iroha et Tokuma, leur ordonnant de se revenir vers le village, et fit elle-même demi-tour. En quelques minutes, elle avait atteint à nouveau les limites du villages, alors qu'Hinata avançait vers la place, traversant les ruines et les cendres, elle entendit ses deux coéquipiers derrière-elle. Elle s'arrêta pour les attendre.

"Alors capitaine, on repart déjà ? Demanda Tokuma.  
\- Dans quelques minutes, les informa-t-elle, rejoignez les villageois prêts à partir à l'entrée du village.  
\- Oui, capitaine."

Leurs chemins se séparèrent au niveau de la place. La foule avait disparu. A gauche de la fontaine, les blessés étaient alignés sur des lits de fortune. Les med-nin de l'équipe de Sakura étaient à leur chevet, diminuant leur douleur ou les accompagnant dans leurs derniers instant de vie. Des gémissements de souffrance émanaient de certains lits. C'était si triste. Un peu en retrait, Sakura était entouré par une dizaine de personnes, il s'agissait des familles des blessés. Hinata allait la rejoindre quand sa démarche fut interrompu par Kô.

"Princesse Hinata, l'interpella-t-il respectueusement, j'ai fait le tour des maisons comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Ils ne veulent vraiment pas partir. Impossible de les convaincre.  
\- Bien, merci Kô, ce n'est pas grave, on ne peut pas les forcer... Répondit-elle avant de le reprendre. Et je t'ai déjà dit que sur le terrain, capitaine suffisait amplement.  
\- Oui, capitaine, désolé, capitaine, s'empressa de s'excuser l'Hyuga bien trop formellement.

Elle lui sourit et mit fin à leur discussion en s'éloignant vers Sakura. Cette dernière sortit du groupe pour venir à sa rencontre."

"Je ne leur ai encore rien dit, annonça Sakura, ils sont déjà bien anxieux, ça va être compliqué.  
\- Qui voudrait abandonner un membre de sa famille ?  
\- Mourant qui plus est...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Hinata.  
\- Mon équipe est déjà en train de ranger. Je vais être franche, ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot.  
\- Des habitants refusent de partir, on peut peut-être leur laisser des anti-douleurs ?  
\- C'est une bonne idée.  
\- Je vais demander à Kô d'aller chercher l'un d'entre eux."

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent. Sakura s'approcha du groupe de villageois.

"Ecoutez-moi, il faut qu'on partent maintenant.  
\- Comment fait-on pour les derniers ? Demanda un habitant en désignant les blessés.  
\- Je suis désolé mais on va devoir les laisser ici, proclama Sakura."

Le groupe scandalisé commença à s'agiter.

"Je vous ai tenu au courant de leur état de santé. Vous savez comment ça va se finir. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les emmener avec nous.  
\- Alors on doit les laisser tout seul alors qu'ils vont mourir ? Cria un homme à l'arrière du groupe.  
\- Nous allons laisser des médicaments aux villageois qui refusent de partir, ils ne seront pas seuls. Je suis sûre qu'ils s'occuperont très bien d'eux.  
\- Ce sont des membres de nos familles !  
\- Vous avez aussi le choix de rester, mais nous ne reviendrons pas vous chercher, déclara Sakura, tentant de paraître aussi catégorique que possible."

Sakura se sentait mal, très mal. Sa gorge se nouait, elle sentait son ventre se tordre. Elle détestait abandonner des patients. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de devenir médecin. La situation n'aidait pas, la guerre était la dernière chose que la med-nin aurait voulu voir revenir. Elle ne voulait plus de ce genre de scène : ces familles pleurants un des leurs, ces blessés déchiquetés par la violence, son impuissance. Sa main se mit à trembler. Soudain, elle sentit une caresse dans son dos. C'était Hinata qui venait la soutenir. La med-nin se reprit autant qu'elle le put. Sa coéquipière tenta de calmer le brouhaha qui résonnait et annonça qu'ils partaient dans cinq minutes avec ou sans eux, il fallait faire un choix maintenant. Sakura put entendre dans l'intonation de sa voix que ce n'était pas facile pour elle non plus. Et elles s'éloignèrent des villageois.

"C'est horrible, chuchota Sakura."

Hinata acquiesça silencieusement, partageant la peine de Sakura.

A l'entrée du village, un cortège, d'une cinquantaine de mètres de longueur, s'était formé. A l'avant, les premiers villageois commençaient leur périple à pied, portant à bout de bras le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient pu emportées. A l'arrière, suivait des chariots de familles plus aisées et quelques villageois soulevant les civières transportant des blessés. Encadrés par l'unité 0210, ils quittaient leur maison et leur village, avec regret et apeuré. Finalement, seulement deux familles avaient refusé d'abandonner leur victime. Tous voulaient fuir les horreurs qu'ils avaient vu ces derniers jours. Le cortège remontait vers le camp du désert, lentement. Trop lentement. Le voyage était faisable en une journée tout en passant par le second village à évacuer, mais à ce rythme, ils n'atteindraient le village suivant qu'à la nuit tombée.

Hinata fermait la marche en guettant le moindre fait suspect derrière eux. Le rythme de marche ne la rassurait pas d'autant plus que depuis quelques minutes maintenant, des explosions se faisaient entendre au loin. Les villageois avaient paniqués, certains s'étaient stoppés refusant d'avancer, l'unité 0210 avait dû les forcer à reprendre leur marche. Les fumées qui s'échappaient de l'horizon semblait venir du village qu'ils avaient quitté quelques heures auparavant. Le jour reculait de plus en plus vite.

"On devrait arriver au second village d'ici une heure, déclara Sakura en la rejoignant à l'arrière du cortège.  
\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
\- On ne sait pas dans quelle condition on va trouver ce dernier, souffla la med-nin sous-entendant un risque potentiel.  
\- Prions pour qu'on ne voient pas de fumée devant nous, souhaita Hinata.  
\- Le mieux serait de passer la nuit sur place, proposa Sakura, on ne peut évacuer le village dans le noir.  
\- Ni demander à ces gens de continuer à marcher, dit la Hyuga en désignant le groupe devant elle."

Devant elle, le groupe ralentissait de plus en plus, épuisé par les heures de marches et le port de leurs bagages. A quelques mètres, un enfant trébucha et entraîna sa mère avec lui.

"Il est temps qu'on arrive, effectivement, nota Sakura. Je vais aller les aider, ça ira ici ?  
\- Oui ne t'en fais pas."

Sakura repartit. Hinata jeta un oeil à son unité, tout semblait en ordre. Des missions d'escortes, les membres de l'unité 0210 en avaient tous faites de nombreuses fois. Cette fois-ci, c'était particulier mais le principe était le même. Certes, avec plus de personnes à protéger, plus d'ennemis et moins de moyens. Le principe restait le même. Oui, c'était une simple mission d'escorte. Les explosions derrière elle ne devait pas la faire paniquer. Non, tout irait bien. Ils étaient partis à temps.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Suna. La lune était pleine et le ciel dégagé. Par la fenêtre du petit appartement que louait Temari durant son séjour, Shikamaru pouvait parfaitement distingué les étoiles. L'appartement n'était pas grand, il comprenait qu'une seule pièce. Un futon, une table et deux chaises composaient le mobilier de cette dernière. Assis sur le futon et adossé au mur, à côté de la fenêtre, le stratège de Konoha attendait sa femme qui terminait de prendre sa douche. Il tentait désespérément de se détendre, de ne plus penser à rien. Sa journée avait été stressante, trop stressante pour lui. Shikamaru se demanda comment son père gérait son poste avant sa mort. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu anxieux ou débordé. Il ne l'avait pas non plus entendu râler, et personne n'était sans savoir que Shikaku Nara aimait râler.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et expira. Il avait bien envie d'une cigarette, mais Temari lui avait confisqué son paquet dès son arrivé. La kunoichi du pays du vent détestait que son mari fume. Il sentit la porte coulissante de la salle de bain taper contre son cale, signe que Temari sortait de la pièce. Shikamaru n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Les bruits de pas de la jeune femme se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait la table en bois. Il entendit Temari fouillée dans ses affaires, puis revenir vers lui.

"Tiens, dit-elle."

Shikamaru ouvrit un oeil et vit sa femme lui tendre son paquet de cigarette.

"Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.  
\- Ne me fais pas regretter mon geste, répondit Temari en ramenant le paquet vers elle. Tu as eu une dure journée, je sais que tu as besoin de ça.  
\- Merci, souffla Shikamaru en tendant le bras pour prendre le paquet."

Temari s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui. Dos contre le mur, leurs bras se frôlant, le couple regardait droit devant lui. Shikamaru recracha la fumée de sa cigarette.

"Dans quelle merde est-on ? Interrogea la kunoichi."

Son mari lui prit sa main et embrassa le dos de sa main. Il tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette et répondit enfin.

"Une belle merde."

Temari l'observa : il fixait le plafond, ses cheveux attachés étaient aplatis contre le mur. Il porta sa cigarette à sa bocuhe. Elle détailla chaque mouvement. La jeune femme ne lui dirait sans doute jamais, mais elle le trouvait beau quand il fumait.

"C'est bien ce que je me disais."

* * *

L'unité 0210 avait passé la nuit dans le second village. L'aube faisait son entrée, le soleil croisant la lune pour la seule fois de la journée. Les réfugiés avaient passé la nuit à la belle étoile dans les rues étroites du village. Ils avaient reçu quelques couvertures et des vivres. Les habitants avaient été généreux malgré le peu qu'ils avaient. Le cortège s'était à nouveau formé, gonflé par les nouveaux expatriés. L'unité 0210 n'avait eu aucune mauvaise surprise en arrivant contrairement au village précédent. C'était avec soulagement qu'ils repartaient vers le camp du désert.

"Tu as contacté le QG pour leur indiquer qu'on partait ? Demanda Hinata à Sakura.  
\- Oui, à l'instant. Ils nous attendent d'ici le début d'après-midi.  
\- J'espère qu'on ira plus vite qu'hier, souffla Kô qui venait d'arriver près d'elle. Les explosions sont peut être loin mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir."

Kô était parti en éclaireur vérifié le chemin. Il venait avertir ses capitaines de la situation.

"R.A.S sur deux kilomètres, les informa-t-il. On peut y aller.  
\- En route ! Cria Sakura pour que ses coéquipiers fassent démarrer le convoi à l'avant."

La rose vit les membres de son équipe inciter les villageois à avancer. Le cortège se mouva lentement entouré par l'unité 0210. Sakura partit à l'avant, laissant Hinata à l'arrière pour fermer la marche comme convenu.

Le chemin leur parut long mais se fit sans encombre. C'est à treize heures que l'unité 0210 arriva enfin au camp du désert après deux jours de missions. Devant les grandes portes métalliques, Sakura donna leur numéro d'unité et d'identification. Le cortège fut pris en charge à leur entrée dans des équipes de Suna. On leur indiqua où s'installer en attendant leur transfert vers la capitale. L'unité 0210 s'était regroupé, pas mécontent d'être rentré. Un ninja de Suna les aborda.

"Capitaine Hyuga et Haruno, vous devez aller faire votre rapport à l'unité de renseignement.  
\- Tout de suite ? J'aimerai suivre ses blessés, indiqua-t-elle en les désignant.  
\- Oui, tout de suite, votre équipe peut s'en charger pour l'instant. Vous pourrez aller les voir après."

Sakura acquiesça n'ayant visiblement pas le choix. Elle regarda Hinata pour avoir sa réaction, cette dernière haussa les épaules, perplexe. Elles savaient que transmettre les informations étaient importants en temps de guerre mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi expressément demandé lors de la grande guerre. Elles l'avaient bien compris, ce n'était plus la grande guerre.

* * *

 ***** Kô, Tokuma et Iroha Hyuga sont tous les trois des membres du clan Hyuga qui apparaissent dans le manga durant l'invasion de Konoha par Pain ou durant la grande guerre ninja.

* * *

 **ENFIN** !

Oui, vous vous dites tous ça, je sais, ne mentez pas ahah

J'ai mis du temps et je m'en excuse mais c'était pour le bien de l'histoire ! J'ai pu travailler la trame de _Désenchantement_ pour plus de cohérence dans l'intrigue. J'ai défini les personnages, leur rôle et leur destin (mouhahah) ainsi que l'intrigue et les péripéties, bref, j'ai quand même bossé durant ce temps de non-post.

Sur ce chapitre : Hinata et Sakura font leur première mission - pour l'instant assez calme -, qu'en avez vous penser ? Shikamaru gère la dimension géopolitique... J'espère que ces différents rôles conviennent :D Que pensez-vous de la relation ShikaTema ? J'adore de plus en plus écrire sur eux.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !

Bye~

Mél.


End file.
